Donte McArthur (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
Donte Wilson McArthur / Emeraldon is a superhero in the Gerosha universe of Dozerfleet Comics. He is the second boyfriend of and ultimately a husband to Candi Levens. He was originally envisioned as a police chief in the 2005 version of Ciem, but became a military recruit in the 2007 version. In Ciem: Vigilante Centipede, he goes from fighting on Phaelon to fighting in Qatar. He was later re-imagined as an unemployed freedom fighter, helping a re-imagined Candi and the rest of his friends flee to Toklisana from Ameristan in the 2012-inceived Sodality. He ends up a member of the Sodality of Gerosha, a league of heroes in Toklisana out to defeat the Hebbleskin Gang once and for all. Powers, accessories, and weaknesses Powers Accessories Weaknesses Character bio See also: Sodality (series), Timeline of events in Cataclysmic Gerosha Early life Donte was born in 1994 to Hector and Betty McArthur. Much like Stan Flippo, Hector was subjected to Phaelite experimentation as an infant. As a result, Donte inherited Emwault abilities, allowing him to become part of an elite group of Emwaults. He had a mostly normal childhood, until his father Hector was killed by gang gunfire in Of Emeralds and Sapphires. His mother Betty became very distant soon afterward, and he ran away from home by the time he was 17. Since then, Donte found numerous ways to take care of himself while assuming his identity of Emeraldon. He was once good friends with Jordan "Sapphire King" Reddelwick, but had a falling out when Jordan was a little to eager to engage in thievery. Meeting Candi Donte tried living with just his mother Betty shortly after becoming Emeraldon for the first time, and also tried to get over Hector's death. However, things were never the same in the McArthur home. Betty slipped into a bit of a depression, becoming very emotionally distant. Donte later found himself spending a lot of time on the street while his mother sought therapy. He found shelter in a new friend - Jordan Reddelwick. Jordan revealed himself to be an Emwault with a blue hue as opposed to a green one. The two teamed up to fight crime in Evansville, while keeping their eyes open for anything bad coming from the Hebbleskin Gang. Emeraldon and the Sapphire King proved powerful allies, but eventually parted ways when Jordan proved a little too willing to steal from targets for personal gain. Donte's moral code on the job did not allow for gratuitous thievery. Later on, Donte was discovered by the Phaelite-friendly Rev. Tyler Kilmington, who became a mentor to him. Kilmington became Donte's equivalent to Candi's Imaki. Both of them heard wind of a missionary church aimed specifically at disenfranchised Phexos, being spearheaded by a minister formerly from the Gerosha and Evansville area and now residing in Texas. This visionary minister would later be revealed to be Rev. Wilbur Brocklyn. There were talks that since the military coercion to form a team, like what the Phaelites tried with the Phexo Quartet, proved a failure; that a sort of church or "sodality" would have to be formed so that Phexo heroes would want to come together. Donte decided he wanted in. While Donte was with Kilmington in Evansville at a special meeting for Phexos and their mentors, the Hebbleskins launched a raid. A fight soon broke out at the convention center, and a girl who immediately caught Donte's eye was nearly dealt a serious blow by a mantis-themed monstrosity. She was spared, however, by Donte flying in. Donte then fought the monster head-on. Just as he was about to be trapped in a Marlquaanite prison, the girl fought off its wielder, giving Donte a chance to save himself. Things continued to get out of hand. Alas, Kilmington got into the line of fire right as Donte had been rescued from what would have been his doom. Kilmington was shot down by a Meethlite holding a revolver, and Donte soon found himself fleeing the scene with the help of the new girl and her mentor, Imaki Izuki. Affadidah's regime showed up with tanks, and made quick work of most of those who were still there. The conference was supposed to be about finding one's peace via healthy relationship with God; but ended in war. The Hebbleskins wanted to seize the opportunity to wipe out Phexos; and a convention center event dedicated to them provided a perfect target for Duke Arfaas' army to gain some experience. As Donte made it back to the girl and Imaki's hotel, she revealed himself to be none other than a Centhuen Prototype named Candi Flippo, and an heiress of the Flippo family legacy in Gerosha. She was in training to become a vigilante, one later known as Ciem after Donte joked that it'd be an easier name to remember than "Project: Ciempiés." Five years younger than Donte, her life was in shambles much like his. With Kilmington gone, Donte was now completely without a family. The new regime closed down the sports store where he worked, leaving him with no job. Imaki promised to take him in; although he stated that he'd have to use his network of underground shelters to make sure Candi and Donte weren't technically cohabiting. He knew, however, that the similarities between the two in almost every area of life meant a strong likelihood of the two becoming romantically interested. As southern Indiana became increasingly war-torn through regime aggression, Candi and Donte began to have numerous adventures both together and separately. A bond of loved formed between them. Candi feared that Erin would not approve of the relationship, however. Candi confessed to being raped by Don the Psycho, and how she was never the same afterward. Donte confessed that when his power first manifested, he couldn't resist the urge to take revenge on the men who murdered his father. He may not have killed them per se; but he left them wishing they were dead. When they saw how religious each other could be as well, that made each other even more appealing. One evening in late October at Gerosha High, during a football game, Candi and Donte decided to make their relationship official. Rumors began to fly about her sex life almost immediately, as the other students grew highly suspicious of Candi suddenly showing interest in someone. However, she tried to keep Donte's age a secret. She feared that they'd make him out to be an ephebophile. Rise of the prison state • ]] While Candi and Donte's interest in each other was but puppy love at first, it quickly blossomed into true love as they began to go on missions and face trials together. Candi's graduation from Gerosha High was fairly uneventful; but the day after proved to be a day of infamy. The regime had officially gone back on its word to let all who registered as Toklisanans in time leave Ameristan peacefully. Worse, it decided to form a pact with the Hebbleskin Gang to keep Toklisanans from being able to use the western borders with Netheel and Toklisana as a passageway to freedom. Using Meethlite technology, a large force shield, called "The Wall," was erected to keep most Toklisanans permanently trapped behind enemy lines. A campaign of "cleansing" began in Ameristan, and all non-Muslim "dhimmies" were subject to random arrests. Death camps began popping up, with the countryside being littered with guillotines as a form of intimidation. It was only a few months after Candi's graduation that Gerosha had been reduced to a war zone. There was little reason for anyone to trust anyone. Imaki's resistance pockets started arming themselves, as the regime cracked down mercilessly. Miriam and Phil Couric found themselves in a tight spot when the Hebbleskin Gang deduced where Miriam was hiding, with the aid of their own hacker: Melvin Markus. Phil's parents were killed, and the young couple found themselves on the run. Alas, only Miriam made it to safety. Phil was killed by the Hebbleskins. Her last text to Candi was that she would not be seen for a while. She'd contact Candi again when she was able. News of Phil's death angered Donte considerably. He vowed that if he and Candi both made it safely to Toklisana, he's marry her and the two of them would do everything in their power to defend their new homeland. In the mean time, he sought to get as many Toklisanans trapped in Ameristan across the Wall and to freedom. Freedom fighter • ]] Much of the first season of Sodality centers around Candi and her friends as they seek to prepare their associates for the Exodus Agenda. Without Miriam's help, they have to create another, similar breach in "the Wall." Part of the struggle centers around the need to find a new hacker smart enough to figure out the firewall, so the force shield can be taken down. Candi, Donte, and Imaki must also do all they can to keep their ham radio network from being dismantled - and their fellow Toklisanans from being captured. Part of the unholy, temporary alliance between Duke Arfaas and Ameristani dictator Affadidah involves the latter adopting the Hebbleskins' mantra of Decolarent eam, eviscerate eum. Female Phexos' heads were to be delivered to Duke Arfaas as trophies, especially if they are directly connected to the Flippo family. This proclamation by the regime results in Candi's missions becoming increasingly dangerous. Imaki eventually has to introduce her to Remotach pills, in the event of capture. She does end up captured at one point, when she has nothing on her. She is shot with a Bezeetol dart, and is quickly tranquilized and apprehended. However, Donte's interference in a regime death camp power grid allows Candi to escape with a new friend named Dolly Malestrom. Donte begins to suspect Candi has been captured when some time goes by without word from her. He begins searching for her, and then discovers her and Dolly preparing to battle Affadidah's men even while exhausted from battling the chicken monster known as Jawknee. He flies the girls to safety, being careful to keep the three of them from being detected. Candi and Donte are at last reunited, while Dolly and a few others try to track down Imaki to get the group back together. In spite wanting to set a good example for the younger soon-to-be exiles, Candi and Donte are overcome with emotion on their reunion, and have sex in one of Imaki's underground bunkers. Candi asks Donte how soon before they can marry, and Donte assures her that he'll make wedding arrangements once they're both in Toklisana safely. They get dressed and begin looking for the rest of their group. A majority of the rest of the first season of Sodality is about Candi, Dolly, Donte, and Imaki plotting the Exodus Agenda to flee Ameristan. Meanwhile, Jack Mercreek begins a manhunt for Don the Psycho. It's revealed that Don the Psycho is now part of a Hebbleskin Gang infiltration somewhere in Toklisana near the border with Mexico. Random rapes and murders tied to Don have been happening around Houston, and the young Apache has vowed to catch the monster. Jack is dubbed "the Jackrabbit" because of his ability to hop 2-1/2 stories in a single bound, and run long distances without growing tired. While Jack plays cat-and-mouse with Don in Toklisana and Candi fights alongside her friends for survival and escape from the brutal prison state that surrounds her, Miriam and her new boyfriend Steve battle alongside the Chinese Ministry of Security to keep Melvin Markus and the Hebbleskin Gang from invading Hong Kong. Exodus, capture, and rescue The big day finally arrives, and a replacement hacker is found. However, he is unable to maintain the grid for long. When a reinforcement tries to override the hack, Sniperbadger arrives and prolongs the override for a full 72 hours. The breach is taken advantage of, and a brief region along the border between the three countries referred to as "the overpass" becomes filled with fleeing Toklisanans. A defeated Netheeli guard warns the travelers that any Phexos caught during the Exodus will be hauled away to be executed publicly when Duke Arfaas destroys Houston. He immediately takes a cyanide pill before anyone can get anything else out of him. The Hebbleskins immediately send in troops and fighter jets to terminate the fleeing Toklisanans, while Ameristani troops race in after to crush anyone who would have the nerve to defy the dictator. Imaki is killed, and Donte is trapped in a Marlquaanite prison. Word quickly spreads to Arfaas that the one called Emeraldon is in custody, and the order is given to take him to the base in Toklisana where Arfaas plans to store prisoners for the awaited day of Houston's destruction. Candi, only slightly hopeful that Donte can still be rescued, crosses the border to safety, feeling very distraught. Dolly attempts to comfort her, but has a heart full of longing for revenge. Imaki's warnings to Candi about harboring vengeful thoughts fall on deaf ears with Dolly. Her husband was being experimented on. Candi's true love was being kept in suspended animation only to be killed when most convenient. Candi began to fear that nothing would ever completely distract Dolly from her desire to fight back. However, Donte is spared from incineration on the "big day" when Candi and Dolly split up after finding a way aboard Arfaas' ship. Dolly manages to find and free Donte, getting him out into the open so he can recharge his abilities. Candi decides to go after the maniac Musaran, and see if she can free Jeraime from inside. The girls' strategy to foil Arfaas' grand scheme proves highly successful, with escaping Phexos revolting and a ginormous battle forcing Netheeli forces to retreat. A recharged Emeraldon and Sapphire King team up to bring down Arfaas' ship, sealing the deal that the battle is won for the good guys' side. Donte is almost immediately added to the newly-defined Sodality of Gerosha. With Emeraldon and Botan the Plant-Man as part of the Sodality, its power as an organization increases dramatically. Moving to Waco Candi and Donte immediately resume their relationship, but an inability to keep their hands off each other compels them to consider getting married right away. Not long after the wedding, they and the team find themselves fighting both the Phaletori and an especially dangerous rogue Meethex named Captain Aardwulf. Netheel as a nation implodes, with Chimerica taking over most of it. Talk of war embroils, as Chimerica grows friendly with Toklisana; while Ameristan wants both remaining nations destroyed. Donte and the others are able to defeat Captain Aardwulf, and to get rid of a dangerous device he stole dubbed the "Ming-Yo." Its sister device, the Ming-Cho, ends up being destroyed by way of three civilians not related to the team. Emeraldon and allies receive help from Miriam Flippo and Steve McLaine to defeat Aard, along with Miriam's new friends from the Chinese Ministry of Security. Candi and Donte attend Miriam and Steve's wedding in Alaska, and soon return to Toklisana. Donte becomes less-directly involved in the team's operations afterward, as he begins to focus more on married life while Candi goes to school. Donte begins looking for a job, since he knows he and Candi can't live off her inheritance forever. Around the time that Candi finishes her general education requirements, she decides to move to Waco. The University of Houston doesn't have the CSI school program she wants; so she transfers. Most of her credits transfer with her. A mission in bringing down some Phaletori operatives nearly fails when her powers begin glitching. Botan gets her to safety, and immediately assesses the likelihood that she's pregnant. Candi reveals the news to Donte, and the couple gets confirmation. Maternity leave from the team means that it isn't long before Ciem and Emeraldon branch out on their own. The others assure them that unless the situation is absolutely dire, the couple will not be expected to engage in further team operations. They are strong enough on their own now not to need their Emwualt and Centhuen Prototype members. Donte promises to keep in touch, in case a dire situation does unfold. New life and career Candi and Donte eventually give birth to their son Frank. They play a minimal role in helping their friends out when Judge Terry Beliah tries to have all Phexos and Marlquaanites outlawed. Otherwise, Candi and Donte start fading from view. Even so, Jeraime and Dolly remain best friends with Candi and Donte. Miriam and Steve arrive with their children Marie and Trina from time to time to visit both the McArthurs and Malestroms. Jeral and Emily being talking about starting their own Cormier clan. With Candi and Donte partially out of the picture, the others scramble to rescue as many other heroes as they can to resist Beliah's influence. This leads to the team gaining allies in the form of the "Legends": Navyrope, Pilltar, Extirpon, the Gray Champion, and more. Duke Arfaas is declared dead, bringing assurance to Donte that the #1 reason for Emeraldon to be around is gone. As Donte enters partial retirement from being Emeraldon, he finds work in construction. Candi becomes a CSI, and the two focus between their jobs on raising Frank. Their happily ever after was achieved; though they had to fight for it. He and Candi eventually have twins John and Dana. Personality Donte is generally kindhearted but rather melancholy and introspective. But much like Candi, he may become enraged if threatened enough. He does occasionally harbor desires for revenge against others, but is usually able to suppress those urges without much difficulty. He is fairly religious and philosophical, often having devotion times by himself that not even Candi thinks to make time for. He battles with a tremendous amount of desire for Candi, finding it difficult to control himself around her even though he wants to look out for her best interests. He resolves not to spend too much time alone with her, lest they be tempted. They do slip up a few times, and eventually resolve to marry. He struggles to set an example for others while simultaneously desiring intimacy with Candi. He has a strong moral code regarding stealing, and is reluctant to take anything from another unless he perceives a genuine need to do so. When he and the Sapphire King fought organized crime together, he would only take that which was in-turn stolen by the criminal, and return it if he could to the original owner. He would also take drug supplies from criminals and destroy the drugs. When Jordan suggested robbing from criminals and from the rich for personal gain, Donte declined to be a part of that. His refusal to help Jordan with a heist led to the two of them parting ways. A sort of friendly rivalry developed from there on out, as Donte sought to solve cases or catch bad guys the Emeraldon way before Jordan could do things the Sapphire King way. In Sodality, Donte has a somewhat stoic personality most of the time. He is willing, however, to do some fun things with his friends. He has even attempted to tell a joke now and then, though he has little confidence with his ability to do so effectively. He is fairly reserved and humble, as he realizes that displaying too much confidence and being too outgoing could endanger his loved ones. His attraction to Candi is partially because they have virtually identical personalities, in spite having different back stories. Guilt over having sex frequently bothers both of them. One difference between Donte and Candi is his willingness to accept a bad outcome that could end in his death, while Candi is more determined to fight for survival. He is otherwise a determined, dutiful man, and his superhero self is a Superman archetype. In parenting, he tends to be very reserved, except when the situation with his kids requires him to behave otherwise. Development Main articles: Ciem (webcomic), Ciem: Vigilante Centipede, Ciem 2, Ciem: Nuclear Crisis, Ciem 3, Ciem: Condemnation, Sodality Gerosha Prime Donte originally began life as Donte Williams, a character generated with the Tombstone of Life and Death cheat in The Sims 2. It was decided that the plot arc in Gerosha Prime about Candi marrying Denny Levens and then Denny getting abducted and turned into Dr. Leone made Candi a little too single. However, Candi needed an additional conflict. She believed Denny to be dead. But she wasn't sure. She needed confirmation before moving on. But a love interest to tempt her. Donte seemed to fill all those goals. At the same time, Candi needed someone to talk to. Someone who could give her a sense of hope. Before becoming a romantic interest, Donte was supposed to be Candi's new employer. However, the story quickly steered off in a different direction when it was decided that he made a better fit for Candi than Denny. His last name of "McArthur" was chosen by the game, possibly included in the list of possible surnames due to Virginia McArthur, of the original Sims game's development team. According to The Sims Wiki, Mad Mary McArthur is also possibly named after Virginia. Donte was renamed "McArthur" retroactively for Ciem 2005 when his Williams surname for the story was forgotten for the 2005 version of Ciem 2. It is in Ciem 2 that Merle Hourvitz was shown taking over control of the police station, thus resulting in Donte becoming unemployed by Ciem 3. He featured a really long nose in this version, very uncharacteristic for what his DNA would suggest. Despair Gerosha In the 2006 version, he is a police chief in Dirbine who has been in love with Candi for a long time, but agrees to get out of her life when Denny gets her pregnant. However, after learning of Denny's death, he grows frantic to be a part of her life again. This leads to the Meethlites seizing and capturing him, requiring for Candi to rescue him later. She grows to realize that Donte was the right man for her all along, and embraces him fully. This version was altered very little otherwise from his 2005 incarnation, except that he was to eventually use a new suit that was not the Captain Hero suit from The Sims 2. He was still sometimes referred to as Captain Emerald, rather than Emeraldon. His half-brother Khumar was still named Khumar Emeraldo, taking his last name from the first name of the male metallic green gel pen Metallic Voyager from Stationery Voyagers that was later replaced with the female Esmeralda. The most noticeable change to Donte was that his nose was made shorter, to make him "more black." This version of Donte was not explored very far beyond the half-way point of Despair Ciem, since that incarnation was canceled in October of 2006 due to technical problems. Classic Gerosha In 2007's Ciem webcomic, Donte has difficulty finding a job and keeping a house. He is a private citizen with no connection to police whatsoever. His persona, Emeraldon, is the only crime-fighting part of his life. He was recruited to the military briefly to fight in the Phaelon-Metheel War. It is here that he gets captured, and is presumed dead. The presumption of his death becomes Candi's motivation to marry Denny. Khumar's surname was change to Hamilton, naming him after John B. and Anyce Hamilton from Replox: Abstract Foundations. Being made to look even more ethnically correct, this Donte was also a very small change from prior incarnations. However, he started using the "Emeraldon" name in its present form. His suit was reverse-engineered from the white ski outfit, much as Candi's was. He was also given some custom content components. In Ciem, Donte first meets Candi while battling Jeff the Invisible inside the condemned and abandoned Stolly's Building. Jeff had unsuccessfully attempted to kill Candi with a guillotine that was being stored in there by Meethlite associates of his. Soon thereafter, Candi and Donte teamed up to defeat him. Donte was fascinated by Candi's mostly self-taught fighting skills, as well as her religious faith and her dedication to fighting evil. Therefore, he invites her over to his house to spend the night, and they quickly become friends. In short order, they begin dating. The night of Donte's departure, his ship was ambushed by Meethlites and he was taken prisoner. Several experiments were conducted on him, and he was eventually sentenced to be executed publicly in 2021 in Dirbine. Meanwhile, the Hebbleskin Gang seized the opportunity of his capture to infiltrate Dirbine with police loyal to their cause, and unleashed Musaran to eliminate Phaelite experiments which might result in competition. Candi becomes Ciem in the nick of time, freeing Donte and restoring his powers as Emeraldon. By the time of Ciem 2, Donte and Candi have succumb to temptation several times with each other, but still resist actually cohabiting. Nevertheless, they realize that they need to get married sooner than they originally planned. He originally wanted Candi to wait until after she graduated to marry him, so that they could have her grieve losing Denny adequately as part of a widow's honor. However, their inability to resist each other plus their need to marry if they wish to adopt Charlie Wortell compel the couple to move up their wedding date. Donte's powers aren't completely gone since Candi helped restore them, but cancer in his back muscles weakens him and threatens to rob him of his powers permanently. Donte goes into therapy sessions with Ploribus Philippine to fight his cancer, but is bothered by the fact that this means he won't be able to assist Candi. Therefore, he spends hours in treatment wishing for Candi and unable to help her. When Candi finds herself in over her head battling Capp Aard and the Mik-Non terrorist faction, Donte leaves from Ploribus' treatments early to find her. He assists her in destroying the Ming-Yo, and then strands himself in California, his powers all but gone. Candi flies a plane to California to rescue him, but ends up marrying him while they are in Vacaville. They decide to have a double wedding with Steve and Miriam. Before resuming treatments with Ploribus, Donte and Candi make their adoption of Charlie official. Around this time, Candi announces to Donte that she is pregnant. Around the time that the Marringtons destroy the Ming-Cho, Donte's treatments with Ploribus hold his cancer back; but they are not enough to get rid of his cancer completely. Nevertheless, he completely loses his powers. Candi eventually gives birth to their son Frank, and gets a job at a bar while Donte stays home and helps her raise their two children. Donte's cancer is almost completely cured by the time of Ciem 3, but he needs one last set of treatments by the time of this story. He goes underground for treatments, taking Frank with him while Candi and Charlie stay behind. With Lex's help, he recovers Charlie when Candi is captured by Kolumn. He is helpless to do anything while Candi remains Kolumn's prisoner and Milp destroys Dirbine/Evansville. When Dolly rescues Candi and they return to Dirbine, he is relieved. The couple decide they'd had enough of Indiana, and Donte agrees with Candi that they should move to Kentucky. The McArthur family lives happily in Kentucky and enjoys a reasonably prosperous life together. They eventually have two more children: John and Dana. Donte dies a few months after Candi's death in Ciem Tomorrow, and this leads to John moving in with a grown-up Charlie while Dana moves in with her much-older cousins Lex and Andy. Lex arranges for him to be buried alongside Candi's headless remains in the Gerosha Cemetery. Both are buried in a section of the Flippo Mausoleum, alongside Reily Flippo and not far from Stan and Shalia's graves. Located nearby inside the mausoleum are Denny and Angie's graves, so that Candi can be buried with her Levens relatives. Comprehensive Gerosha Emeraldon watching over the city.]] Comprehensive Gerosha Donte was the most developed form of Donte to precede his current Cataclysmic Gerosha form, building on the foundations of every prior incarnation and developing more of a personality than the previous incarnations combined. Donte's struggles finding a job are made even more transparent in this version. He was "that one bum" to various individuals on the street. According to Ciem: Vigilante Centipede, a year before Donte and Mr. Wortell were destined to fight in Qatar, Donte met Candi Flippo while chasing down a grasshopper-theme Meethexo somewhere in Stratford, Ontario. Candi and her class were on a field trip there, and her class was attacked. Candi seized an opportunity amidst the chaos to disappear, then went after the monster. She and Donte wound up defeating the monster together, then began having a long talk. Arfaas suspected the monster might fail. Losing the monster meant losing his chance to extort the city. Therefore, he set a backup crew to work to burn the city down. Instead of merely a relationship, meeting the night Stratford burned causes the couple's flames of love to ignite even faster—as well as their struggles with lust. Candi and Donte are engaged by the story's proper beginning. Upon his capture in Qatar, he is frozen in a Marlquaanite prison for all but the last three months; and is tortured while awaiting his execution date. His power is drained differently, so the side effects and restoration processes are different. However, cancer slowly drains him of his power in the end either way. His enemies planned to kill him in the skies over Evansville. He had all but given up hope of having his powers, health, and youth restored; as well as of being rescued. However, Candi's determination and careful planning led to her finding and rescuing him on the hour of his execution. Since being rescued and restored, he has been more humble than usual, even reserved. He also grew fearful that he would never have children. Candi offers herself to him at the story's beginning, promising she will be the one to bear him a child. He contemplates the offer, considering declining it before eventually changing his mind and going along with it. His initial effort to get Candi pregnant fails, however. By the time he's rescued from Arfaas, Candi's prior marriage to Denny has convinced him that there is little he can do to her that would be special or unique to her. Therefore, he gives in to her offers more freely. Donte's life in Ciem: Nuclear Crisis was set to be virtually identical to the depiction of his life in Ciem 2. It became ingrained in the mythos that he'd be captured, Candi would have to save him somehow, and that he'd marry Candi some time after the rescue. His life and times in Ciem: Condemnation were also set to be near-identical to the events in the 2009 version of Ciem 3. In Abolition, when Judge Terry Beliah of the 9th Circuit Court of Appeals tries to use judicial activism to outlaw Phexos and Marlquaanites, Donte and Candi band together with various other heroes for their collective protection. This includes Extirpon, Navyrope, Pilltar, and the Gray Champion. Donte regrets that with no powers, he is of limited use. However, his old rival Jordan Reddlewick becomes an unlikely ally when he reveals that they have a common enemy in Beliah. Plans for Ciem Tomorrow depictions of Donte's demise were set to be near-identical to the Classic Gerosha version. Other than a slight re-design for The Sims 3, Donte changed very, very little from Classic to Comprehensive Geroshas. In fact, his sculpt was an attempt to get the Sims 3 version to look as identical as possible to its Sims 2 counterpart. Cataclysmic Gerosha See also * Ciem * Ploribus Philippine * Denny Levens * Khumar Hamilton Category: Ciem 1 characters Category: Ciem 2 characters Category: Ciem 3 characters Category: Ciem: Vigilante Centipede characters Category: Ciem: Nuclear Crisis characters Category: Ciem: Condemnation characters Category: Abolition characters Category: Sodality series characters Category: Sodality Elite Category: Dozerfleet superheroes Category: Gerosha characters with accelerated healing